I got sucked into the Supernoobs Universe
by RobotBeeHive
Summary: I get sucked in the Supernoobs Universe and try to get home... while exploring Self Insert and Self Narrating
1. Prologue-The Adventure Begins

A/N yep my first Self Insert Fanfic

I have added a ton of References just to spice my Fanfic Up

And it's not just a self insert fanfic I also inserted some of my friends on this site too and maybe later on the reader

You know Lotus,Crystal,Blue,Mask,Redd and Autumn of course some of these are short for our real Usernames some are just Nicknames

Obviously I'm narrating this time!

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Supernoobs but I do own the OCs**

 **Also I have References to The MCU,DC,Miraculous Ladybug and Sailor Moon and a ton more shows and movies which I don't own either**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Prologue-The Adventure Begins

So I'm sitting on my bed writing a Miraculous Noobs Chapter...

"I should take a break from writing Miraculous Noobs and look the sunset" I said

I step off my bed and walk over to my window

And realize I was too late it was already Night

"I was way too late! it's already Night" I Said

"I'm just gonna go to get back to writing" I Said

"Sometimes I wish I really was there but that won't happen" I wished

But what i didn't know was that a rift in the space time that held the Multiverse together resulted in some people getting sent to a certain universe

"Oh great I'm probably have to go to bed by now I have exams tomorrow"I Sighed

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 1-So I’m in another Universe

A/N I actually made this chapter the same time as the prologue so it's just as old as the prologue you can call them twins get it twins...Is That funny...Well this story is off at a good start...With a Bad Pun Because I made the prologue and Chapter One at the Same Time!

So let's begin this chapter

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is definitely not my room" I said

"Bee! Breakfest is ready!" Said Mom

"I haven't lived with my parents in years this makes no sense to have mom here now"I questioned

I looked in the mirror and I had turned back to 14 with teenage acne and freckles

"I reverted back to 14!" I screamed

"Is there a way back!" I continued to scream

"So I'm stuck doing Middle School All over again" I sighed

"I hope None of my friends have to deal with this" I said

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the Bus

"Oh no I got sucked into the Supernoobs Universe and Reverted Back to 14 like is there some sort of rift in space-time or something that sends random people into this universe if that's the case then it's possible my virtual friends could get here too Especially Blue he would cause more mischief than anyone else he is the master of Pranks after all" I thought

A/N I love inserting OCs into my Fanfics after all I'm using my own Imagination so of course it's gonna have some Original Characters in it

"Umm Why you are blushing like that" Said Serena

"Well let's say I'm not just the New Kid" i Said

"Umm why is that" Said Serena

"I'm actually from another universe and in that universe I'm a 25 year old in college" I said

"I wouldn't be happy if I had to redo Middle School in a another universe" Said Serena

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Lunch

"the classes are the exact same as I learned in my Universe this is easy for me as I already did that stuff before" I said

"Also I think the Science teacher is Insane" I said

Serena Laughed

"At least Blue isn't here" I said to Serena

"Who's Blue" Said Serena

"Blue is a nickname for someone who is a prankster

Well I hope he isn't here at all" I said to Serena

Sitting Right next to Serena Was A Boy with Brown Hair And Fair Skin

"So Bee got sent here too?" Said Blue

"Oh he's here" I said

"That's Blue he doesn't look like a prankster" Said Serena

"He hasn't started yet but soon it will begin and you will tell his pranks are so unique no one else can pull them " I said

A/N yep I added a 2 Chapter grace period to allow me to gather inspiration it takes me a while but I can be done

"I hope this isn't from Sailor Moon or Miraculous Ladybug" Said Blue

"What's Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug" Said Serena

"They're Universes where Superheroes have to do transformation sequences before things can begin and no one can find out even if they don't wear a mask" I said

"That makes no sense at all" Said Serena

"In The Sailor Moon Universe the Heroes are girls in sailor suits who don't wear masks yet they don't get recognized at all" Said Blue

A/N Reference one and two has been Made

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
